onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadoguardian
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Shiryuu page. Wording issue I think we will have to agree to a medium here. (with the captain penetrating and escaping from the latter two by himself) I had it as (...escaping as the only crew member) because he did not escape from Marineford and Impel Down by himself (in the literal sense). So unless my grammar is really out of whack, I think the following edit will suffice and not confuse any new and/or following readers. Unless we change the tense of the sentence leading up the the parentheses sentence. (with the captain penetrating and escaping from the latter two as the {only} member from the crew) Let me know. JonTheMan 05:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) kilo fruit I think so the trivia you gave so not efficient, I did not understand what is meant to get kil kilo no mi keeps it's name throughout the series Stone Roger 06:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hana Hana no Mi Where did you read that Robin is able to create a copy of herself? This is speculation, it could be simply an art style. 10:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yountoryuu 630 Prediction Why hello there! I just made a prediction for the next chapter! Would you please take a go and read it? Could you comment and rate it? I'd appreciate it (: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_630 Yountoryuu 09:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Manboshi's Sword Are you sure? I thought that too, but it looks too narrow. 05:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Samurai Why couldn't you have just waited until we had a name? 20:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Rich Text Editor You asked here about the issue with the ' appearing in the article. To answer your question, the Rich Text Editor is at fault here. When someone edits with it activated it will leave these traces behind among many of others... Usually that happens when unregistered users are editing an article or registered users have Rich Text Editor activated in their account's preferences. A permanent solution to this problem would be to ask the Wikia staff to disable it for our wiki and only edit in source code, which would make one less headache for us. I hope I answered your question adequately. MasterDeva (talk) 10:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I dont want to start a edit war bro lets talk about this peacefully lol you give me your reason why you think punk hazard arc ends in chaper697 and il give my reasons why I think it ends on chapter 699 who knows maybe you'll swing me i dont want to start a edit war bro lets talk about this peacefully lol you give me your reasons why think punk hazard ended on chapter 697 and il give you my reasons why i think it ended on chapter 699 who knows maye you'll swing meWarismydestiny (talk) 06:22, March 5, 2013 (UTC)warismydestiny i dont want to start a edit war bro lets talk about this peacefully lol you give me your reasons why think punk hazard ended on chapter 697 and il give you my reasons why i think it ended on chapter 699 who knows maye you'll swing me Warismydestiny (talk) 06:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC)warismydestiny I see thanks for the reply I guess I'll have to talk to the admins then, also I think I may have spammed your page a bit sorry about that I'm a complete noob this is my first time joining a wiki and I just wanted to make sure you got my message thanks agin for the quick reply Sabo The issue was already resolved on his talk page. 05:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Usopp Ok, i saw that you deleted everything i wrote on Usopp's page, but wouldn't be treated as a descrption if write that Usoppgained the confidence of the Dwarves? Also, on the contents, wouldn't be interesting to put his battles too? OnePiece (talk) 12:58, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Usopp Thanks and sorry. I didin't know about that :P OnePiece (talk) 13:37, March 20, 2014 (UTC) whoops. I was looking at the manga chapters, thinking it was the anime episodes, my bad. 04:11, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 18:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Chapter release rules Please wait for the chapter to be out in English before creating a chapter article. Thanks. 13:37, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Straw Hat Actions If you think your version is better then fine but I see my version actually make things go quicker. Joekido (talk) 06:53, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Do you know that when I tried to do the same about removing the header from Brook/Abilities and Powers, as you did, my edit was undone? It's funny, right? You can do it, while I couldn't. I'm happy for you and a bit jelous. You're loved more than me. --Meganoide (talk) 18:07, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Chapter release Once again, please wait for the chapter to be released in English before creating a page for it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 10:04, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Lesoro No need to be so rude, I have watched the movie. And if you would have explained your change in the summery (just like with your prejudice comment), I wouldn't have thought it was just something someone picked up from a bad translate. Rhavkin (talk) 18:32, March 4, 2017 (UTC)